With the development of the times, the miniaturization of the liquid crystal displays has become a trend. A miniaturized liquid crystal displays requires its backlight to be a uniform and collimated surface light source. Currently, single-side collimated side-entry backlights are widely used in a variety of backlight implementations. However, in the related art, the grating structure in the backlight system may cause a certain level of chromatic aberration.